This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In healthy individuals, homeostatic control mechanisms ensure that a balance between fluid gain and fluid loss is maintained. Therefore, maintaining fluid balance is typically not an issue requiring attention. In ill individuals, however, the maintenance of body fluid balance may be cause for great concern. Dehydration or edema may occur if fluid balance is not properly maintained. For example, dehydration of infants and children suffering from diarrhea and/or vomiting can be life threatening if not recognized and treated promptly. Additionally, many elderly people have thin, fragile skin and, because skin is a major reservoir of water for the body, have an increased risk of dehydration.